The not so Secret Life of a Security Guard
by JA Mash
Summary: Drabble. 100 word chapters. Rated M. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

Good morning!

For those that don't follow me on Facebook... I have good news, unexpected day off today. So I'm going to keep you company for the day and post a drabble. 100 word chapters, multiple updates. It will be complete by the end of the day! I put up a poll on FB asking which one you guys wanted to read. It was close, but The 'not so' Secret Life of a Security Guard was the winner.

It's the first drabble I ever wrote and the second story I ever posted. I hope you enjoy and please let me know who all is here and hanging out with me today!

Jess

Side note: this is going to have both ' ** _Her_** ' and ' _ **His**_ ' POV in no particular order... so heads up for that.

* * *

 _ **Her POV**_

Today is my first day here.

I know you're watching for me, and waiting.

I'm looking for you too.

It's been too long for both of us.

I picked out my clothes just for you today because I know what my heels do to you.

I feel the heat from your gaze as I get closer.

I don't even look up when I walk past, I can't.

Once in the elevator, I breathe out a sigh of relief.

Now, I just have to avoid the lobby for the rest of the day.

That's going to be easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Her POV**_

I don't know how much longer I can take this.

The wait is killing me.

When I see you today, you're waiting outside for me.

It was hard for me to leave her again today, but I'm here.

I don't know what I would do if I had to go all day without seeing both of you.

I don't think I'd make it.

I was so happy I got moved here, I think Alice knew I wouldn't do well being away from you both.

When she told me I'd be starting here, instead of the downtown office, I almost cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Her POV_**

Another day.

I take a deep breath and get out of the car, straightening my skirt as I stand.

I've been wearing them every day, the heels too.

I know you'll make me pay for it later, but I don't care.

It's worth it.

I pass you without looking up again, but I'm glad you're here.

It's getting just a little easier to leave her every day.

I still hate it though, and I can't wait to get home.

I know it's hard for you too.

I'm sorry I'm not ready yet.

"Soon baby," I promise as I walk by.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Her POV_**

More days pass.

We're both getting restless.

Alice knows why I dress up every day, but she doesn't say anything about it.

When I pass you in the lobby, it still takes everything I have in me not to look at you.

This morning was rough, she cried when I left and it broke my heart.

I hate it when she cries. Those days are the worst for me.

That's why I'm late today.

When I finally make it to my office, Alice is waiting.

She's looking at me expectantly, but I stay quiet.

I shrug and drop my bag.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Her POV**_

I pass you in the lobby, but I still can't look at you.

Alice is waiting the minute I step off the elevator on our floor.

"Well?" she asks me.

"Well, nothing," I answer back closing the subject.

"Whatever Bella," she says, walking away with a huff. "You don't have to tell me."

"There's nothing to tell Alice," I call after her.

It's going to be a long day.

You're not there when I leave for the day.

I try not to be disappointed.

I can't wait until I see you again, but it's time to go home to her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**His POV**_

Every day you walk by wearing a sinfully sexy skirt, and those sky-high fuck me heels.

My cock jumps at the sight.

"Fucking tease," I mutter, taking a drag from my smoke when you walk past.

I continue watching.

It's been eight days of this.

Eight days of the teasing, seven weeks since I've had sex.

I turn away from the sight before I lose control and act out my desires.

I take another long drag from my smoke and stub out the cigarette.

Tomorrow I will finally talk to you.

Tomorrow, you'll finally know how I feel about it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**His POV**_

Today's the day.

I take a drag from my smoke.

I'm ready.

Another skirt and more fuck me heels.

" _You wear those for me, don't you baby?"_

You walk past me, swaying your hips.

My cock jumps again.

I take another drag of my cigarette.

Your eyes are on my mouth.

My dick strains against the zipper when you lick your lips.

" _How about you lick my cock instead? Do you want that?"_

I stub out my cigarette and flick the butt away.

You're already gone.

Tomorrow I will finally talk to you.

Tomorrow, you'll finally know how I feel.


	8. Chapter 8

_**His POV**_

"Fucking pussy," Emmett declares, taking a drag of his smoke.

"Dude," I cut him off with a pointed look and take a drag of my cigarette.

He knows why I come out here at the same time every day.

He knows it's because I watch you, so now he follows me.

You glance at me as you walk by, but quickly look away.

More heels, another skirt.

My cock jumps.

" _I wanna give you my cock, will you let me?"_

"Pussy," Emmett says, teasing again when you disappear from sight.

Tomorrow I will talk to you.

Tomorrow, you'll finally know.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and guesses! I love hearing what you think. 29 chapters. Glad to have you here.

Jess


	9. Chapter 9

_**His POV**_

Today's the day.

I need you to know everything.

I take a drag of my smoke.

Emmett laughs, shaking his head.

Your eyes are on me as you approach.

I finish my smoke and stub it out.

It's time.

I push off the wall and follow you inside.

You look up when I approach.

I smile and you return it.

"Hi," I whisper, caressing your hand.

"Hi," you return softly, still smiling as you look up at me from under your lashes.

"God, you're beautiful," I realize I spoke out loud when you blush.

The elevator dings, interrupting us.

Tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

_**His POV**_

I see you walking toward me.

I came out early today, already finished my smoke.

I'm just waiting for you.

You smile as you pass me.

"Bella," I murmur softly as I keep pace with you.

"Edward," you return, blushing slightly.

When we stop in front of the elevator I take a deep breath.

 _Fuck it._

The doors open and I follow you inside.

You quirk an eyebrow, but say nothing.

I shrug unapologetically and give you a wink.

"What floor?" you question.

I know you're teasing, you know I'm not supposed to be in here.

"Seventeen," I answer huskily.


	11. Chapter 11

_**His POV**_

The rest of the ride is silent.

The tension is palpable.

When the doors open on your floor, you pause.

You're waiting to see if I'll follow you out.

We both know I won't.

Not yet.

Finally, you walk out swaying your hips again.

My cock jumps.

"Fucking tease," I say, louder this time.

I can hear your soft giggle as the doors close.

I jab the 'L' button harshly and grumble as the elevator makes its way back to the lobby.

When I walk past the front desk, both Emmett and Jasper are laughing.

I flip them off.

Tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

_**His POV**_

" _Are you going to tease me again today baby?"_

You smile coyly as you walk past me.

My dick wakes up.

I hurry after you and don't even hesitate to follow you onto the elevator.

You press the button and the doors slide closed.

You're hand still hovers in the air and I let myself hope.

My cock is painfully hard as I watch you.

Your fingers twitch towards the buttons again and I hold my breath.

Finally your hand pushes the emergency stop button and I want to cry out in relief.

The elevator jolts to an abrupt stop.


	13. Chapter 13

_**His POV**_

I pin you to the wall.

You lift your legs and wrap them around my waist.

My hands slide up your thighs not stopping until I cup your ass roughly.

I groan.

"No panties?" I pant, sucking on your neck.

"Fuck me," you order, clawing at my belt and unzipping my pants.

My erection springs free and you stroke me hard.

I can't wait another second and I rub my engorged head along your soaked entrance.

We cry out when I plunge my cock inside you.

"So tight," I grunt.

Moaning, panting.

I thrust harder.

Faster.

We fall apart together.


	14. Chapter 14

_**His POV**_

I kiss you softly, letting my tongue trace your bottom lip.

We're still panting.

We hurry and fix our clothes.

Your face is flushed.

You look even more beautiful, slightly disheveled from our activities.

With a sigh you release the emergency stop and the elevator jolts back to life.

When it finally stops on your floor, you face me and steal another quick kiss before you go.

I wink, grinning like a fool when you turn back to look at me.

The rest of the day passes slowly.

I'm disappointed when I don't see you when it's time to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

_**His POV**_

I'm anxious the whole drive home.

I glance at my wedding ring, tightening my grip on the steering wheel.

I don't know what she's going to say when I get home.

I hope she's not mad.

When I pull into the driveway, my heart is beating rapidly in my chest.

I pause just before I open the front door and take a deep breath.

When I get inside, the lights are on, but the house is quiet.

"Baby?" I call out, taking off my shoes and jacket.

"We're in here hun," she answers back.

I slowly walk down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

_**His POV**_

I emerge from the doorway and smile when I see my wife and our child on the couch.

She's humming softly while Peyton's eyes flutter closed.

I quietly make my way over to my family and crouch down.

I kiss her cheek softly and Peyton on the forehead.

"How was your day?" I ask, pulling back to look at her face.

"Good," she replies, looking at me curiously.

"You look different, everything okay?" she asks softly.

"Perfect," I murmur, kissing her cheek again before I stand up. "I'll get dinner started," I tell her, making my way to the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

_**His POV**_

When Peyton falls asleep she joins me in the kitchen and we eat quietly.

After dinner, we work together to clean up the mess and make our way to the master bedroom.

"Shower Mrs. Cullen?" I ask, as I remove the rest of my security guard uniform.

"Hmm, of course, Mr. Cullen," she purrs, stripping out of her own clothes.

Once inside the bathroom, I don't hesitate to join her under the hot water.

"I missed you today," I say, coming up behind her and pushing my growing erection into her ass.

"Missed you," she confirms, leaning back against me.


	18. Chapter 18

_**His POV**_

"I need you," I breathe huskily.

She pushes back harder against my cock.

I bring my hands up to cup her luscious tits.

She moans appreciatively.

"Put your hands on the wall baby, let me love you," I whisper, kissing her neck.

She brings her hands up and I gather her wrists in one of my own, holding them above her head.

"Are you wet for me?" I ask, using my free hand to stroke her slick folds.

"So wet for you, take me baby," she gasps as I press on her clit.

"Mmm, I'm gonna take you," I hum.


	19. Chapter 19

_**His POV**_

I tighten my grip on her wrists still above her head and bring my other hand to my leaking cock.

I pump it hard as I line up with her opening.

"Spread your legs for me," I command, urging them apart with my knee.

She complies and I bend slightly at the knee for a better angle.

I thrust upward and fill her completely in one long stroke.

"Ungh, Edward… that's it baby!" she cries, as I set a steady pace and fuck her nice and deep.

"So fucking good, I'll never get enough of you," I grunt, pumping faster.


	20. Chapter 20

_**His POV**_

"More!" she pleads and I'm all too happy to comply.

She pushes back against me, meeting my thrusts and I tighten my grip on her hip.

I feel her walls start to flutter around me.

"That's it, come for me baby. I need to feel you," I demand, bringing my hand to her clit.

She falls apart with a scream.

My own orgasm follows and I squeeze my eyes shut as the pleasure rips through me.

We finish showering quickly and crawl into bed.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen," I tell her softly, as she cuddles further into my chest.


	21. Chapter 21

_**His POV**_

"I love you, Mr. Cullen," she returns, kissing the spot over my heart.

"Can you believe our little angel is two months old?" I ask, tightening my arms around her.

I feel her smile against my chest.

"It's been a long two months," she pauses, running her fingers down my stomach. "It's a good thing they never installed those security cameras in the elevators at work."

I chuckle.

"Sorry baby," I say sheepishly. "I couldn't wait any longer."

"Mmm, don't ever be sorry for that," she coos, wrapping her fingers around my cock.

"Waaaahhhhh." The baby monitor trills.

I sigh.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Her POV**_

"It's my turn baby," I whisper, releasing your cock and sliding out of bed.

I slip on one of your shirts and some boxers and make my way to the nursery.

I scoop Peyton out of her crib.

"Hey baby-girl, you hungry?" I murmur, taking her over to change her diaper.

She's cooing and fussing as I clean her up.

When I sit down to feed her, I see you standing in the doorway watching us.

A soft smile on your face.

"Couldn't stay away?" I tease.

You chuckle.

"I can never stay away from you two," you answer softly.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Her POV**_

"Good," I answer, smiling back at you. "You think we can convince Alice to open up a day care at work too?" I ask seriously.

"I don't know baby, I think she's already regretting letting you transfer to my building," you shoot back, barely containing your amusement.

"Why's that?" I ask, even though I already know.

 _The elevator, enough said._

You laugh again and it's one of my favorite sounds.

"I think she's just mad that she lost the bet," you explain.

"Hmm, I think you're right. She didn't think we'd make it a week after my appointment," I agree.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Her POV**_

"What happens if we didn't wait long enough for the mini-pill to be effective?" I ask, because I've been thinking about it and I want to know. "It's your fault you attacked me at work," I tease.

"Well, then I guess Peyton will end up with a brother or sister in about nine months," you say casually.

"Does that mean you want another one?" I ask quietly, the words tumbling out before I can stop them.

 _I know I do baby, I can't wait to have more children._

"Of course I do baby, I love you," you say, kissing me.


	25. Chapter 25

_**His POV**_

It's been two months.

Our almost daily 'visits' in the elevator and your office are my favorite part of the work day.

I love having you in the same building with me and Alice caved on the day care subject.

She really is a great boss.

Soon Peyton will be here with us too.

Emmett and Jasper don't laugh anymore. Instead they're jealous when I step out of the elevator.

"Morning, Edward," you purr as you walk by, I follow after you.

Once inside the elevator you hand me a small box.

I open it quickly and then I grin.


	26. Chapter 26

_**His POV**_

"Really?" I ask, already beaming.

Inside the box is a key chain, it reads: 'Father to be… again'.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," you confirm, beaming back.

I need to kiss you, taste you and be inside you.

I dip down to kiss you and my hands go to your hips.

You moan and tangle your fingers in my hair.

"I need you baby," I breathe huskily, trailing hot open mouth kisses down your chest.

"Please," you beg, writhing against me.

"Anything for you," I tell you earnestly. "I love you," I say again, just because I can never tell you enough.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Her POV**_

You push me against the wall and ravish me with kisses along my neck.

I can't help the moans that break free.

I need you inside me… _now_.

"Baby, fuck me, please," I plead.

You look at me and smirk, lifting my skirt up as you go.

"No panties?" you ask huskily.

"Get that big cock inside me, baby, I need it, please!" I beg.

Your pants are around your thighs in an instant and you thrust inside me.

"Oh, God… so good!" I scream.

"So tight, so hot baby… this is gonna be fast," you mumble into my neck.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Her POV**_

With your rock hard cock pressing into me, I feel your pubic bone rubbing deliciously against my clit with each thrust.

"Harder, I need more baby," I plead again.

You growl.

My nails dig into the skin at your shoulders as I cling to you.

You slam inside me, over and over.

Stretching me, filling me completely.

I buck against you hard with each thrust and I can feel you so deep.

"Touch yourself baby," you command.

I whimper and comply.

"I'm so close, almost there," I chant.

"Just let go," you breathe as I fall apart, you follow after.


	29. Chapter 29

_**His POV**_

We're panting as we fix our clothes.

Both grinning widely.

"We're gonna have another baby," I murmur, caressing your stomach.

You smile and lace our fingers together.

All too soon the elevator dings on your floor and you steal a kiss before you disappear out the doors.

My smile is a mile wide as I exit to the lobby.

Emmett and Jasper are full on laughing when I reach the front desk.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

Jasper is just shaking his head.

"You know," Emmett says casually, "Alice had security cameras installed in the elevators last night."

 _Well_ _Fuck._

* * *

That's it for this one! Thank you for the reviews... I hope you all enjoyed!

Until next time!

Jess


End file.
